


Not Yet

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Half Drabble, plots and schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Soundwave helps.
Relationships: Soundwave & Starscream
Series: Writuary 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 15: Somber

Soundwave stood in the shadows at Megatron’s right, presiding unseen over the throneroom and everyone in it. A glint of sharp metal, and he easily disarmed Starscream. “Public assassination not advisable.”

“He’s mad,” Starscream snapped. “You would have me wait until we’re all dead from starvation.”

Soundwave stared unwaveringly. “Patience.”


End file.
